


New

by shadow_moon_90



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_moon_90/pseuds/shadow_moon_90
Summary: Oscar "Spooky" leaves the Santos and is struggling with his decision, especially since Cesar decided to stay. He meets a girl in school who is also running from her past.
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story takes up 6-7 months after Monse leaves, Cesar is running the Santos and Spooky has moved from Freeridge. Meets a girl in college (AI Institute) 
> 
> \--some dialog in Spanish--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story takes up 3-4 months after Monse leaves, Cesar is running the Santos and Spooky has moved from Freeridge. Meets a girl in college (AI Institute)
> 
> \--some dialog in Spanish--

Oscar was relieved when the class was over, he couldn’t believe he convinced himself to enroll. This type of shit wasn’t for him, who was he kidding? He thought about not showing up the rest of the week or not going back ever. He thought about that day he left Freeridge, the way Cesar looked at him. He had made so many mistakes, he wished he could change them all. 

Suddenly he hears a door swing open. He sees a girl rushing out with her cell phone in hand.

The reception is total shit inside the building. And she was down to 1%

Dialing....  
Screen faded to black  
"God damn it! NO! nononnonono"

Her damn phone died... and she forgot her charger... and she was the last one out of the studio. She could borrow a phone to call her roommate or get an uber or something. Maybe a taxi, did taxis even exist anymore? It was getting dark already. 

She turns and sees some guy staring at her. Hopefully he isn't a total creeper but seeing as she had very limited options she decided to walk over. As she gets closer, she starts to see him more clearly. He is tall, she can tell even though he is sitting down, he has golden skin and tattoos, smoking a blunt and staring at her. She probably should turn around and find another person who wasn't giving her a death stare, but she can’t back down now, her feet are moving her towards him on their own.

This girl should really turn around, Spooky thought. Most people would have by now. He was growing his hair out and he no longer wore the Santos look but he still wouldn't describe himself as friendly. Generally, people still stayed away from him, but not this girl. She walked right up to him. She was a petite girl, maybe about 5'1 or 5'2, she had long brownish wavy hair, pretty eyes and face, pretty everything if he was being honest.  
"hey" she said, smiling  
"what?"  
Well that’s rude she thought, but since she didn’t really have any other "okay, um, hi, can I borrow your phone? or a charger? my phone died."  
he didn't say anything for a long minute, but she wasn't gonna back down, he would flat out have to tell her no if he wanted her to leave.  
"so, can I borrow it? I’m not gonna steal it or anything… I just have to call my friend or get an uber"  
"fine" he shrugged and handed it to her.  
"thanks"

she turned around to dial, but still within his grasp, close enough so he could catch her should she try to run  
"hi, can I speak to Casey please.... hey Case! sorry don’t be mad buuut I forgot my phone at home, do you think you could give me a ride? ---  
two hours? ... umm yeah that’s fine... no, I don’t want you to miss work... I’ll see you after, I’ll be in the studio and then I’ll come out around I’ll be here by 10, ---  
I’ll wait by the studio entrance ... ok see you later, bye!"  
she hands the phone back to him "thanks, man"

"why did you lie?" he asked her  
"about...?"  
"the studio is closed; you can’t wait for your roommate in there."  
"right." damn he was smart, "well my roommate is working. Plus, it’s my fault… I forgot the phone, I don’t want Casey to cut their shift short, you know what I mean?"  
"so, you're gonna wait out here? On your own? For two hours?"  
"looks like it" she said  
he laughed, "it'll be dark soon"  
"you’re a little old to be scared of the dark" she teased.  
he scoffed; she was quick on her feet. "I guess you aint around here then"  
"the worlds the same everywhere... but, I mean, if you wanna stay, I’m pretty sure I can keep you safe. Unless you got somewhere to be?"

he laughed, again. it was a strange feeling, lately nothing had made smile, let alone laugh  
he scooted over to the right side of the bench, and she sat of the left. "nahh, it’s my last day here anyway, I got time"  
"last day? you graduating or something?"  
"naah, I’m out, I gave it a chance, but this aint me"  
"and 'who' would that be?"  
"not a college guy, just a street guy”  
“what about your name? street-guy”  
“it’s Spoo---I mean, Oscar "

she gave him a confused look "I’m Elena, and for the record, you’re right, I’m not from here, I’m from Texas, moved here a while back" she stretched her hand and he took it, there was a certain electricity they felt.  
"what brings you to California?" 

she took a bit to answer and he wondered if he had maybe gone too far, asked her a question that hit a nerve. "it’s a long story" she finally said 

"we got time" he assured her

Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to bare her soul to a total stranger. But she probably will never see him again and there was something about him, something familiar, alluring, dangerous even. 

"yeah well, I’ll give you the short version… I grew up in Texas, I have a normal family, Mom, Dad, three older brothers and a younger brother…  
I had a boyfriend too, His name was Santiago, we grew up together, I met him so long ago I don’t even remember meeting him, he was just always there. We were friends at first, then we were more than friends, then boyfriend and girlfriend. By the time we graduated high school, I swear, we were like the same person...  
So anyway, I started college, started taking some art classes and everything, and about one week before my 21 birthday he proposed... and I said yes.  
but as the months went on I couldn’t go through with it, So I called it off, packed up all my shit and moved out here to California"

"did you love him?" he asked

she took a second to respond "yes. I did"

"so how could you leave?"

"I just -- It’s hard to explain, I guess I got cold feet... I could see the rest of my life already decided for me, you know? We would get married, get a house, get a dog, get pregnant, have a baby, have more babies, maybe I’d have a studio or paint pictures of things no one would ever see.... 

I just started to panic, Iike I was going to die without ever having lived, without anything I did for me… so I ran." 

She looked up at him with her big eyes and long lashes, he could see the freckles on her skin, her lips slightly open "what about you?" she said "what are you running from?"

"its... complicated"

"I told you my sob story" she giggled

since he would probably never see her again, he decided there was no harm in confiding in a stranger

"I grew up around here, but on the bad side of town I guess, my dad was locked up most my life, and my mom… she struggled without him. So when she passed, it was just me and my little brother,  
I turned to the streets, you know? -- I got mixed up in the life, I started running with The Santos, they were family, and for most of my life, it was the only thing I had. But recent, it just wasn’t good no more...so I got out... but my little brother wouldn’t. Sometimes I wish I’d realized things sooner"

she nodded and they stared at each other for a long time, until she smiled at him. It was strange how comfortable they felt with each other, maybe because they were strangers, or maybe it was the way she listened to his story, nothing shocked her or made her recoil, even the parts he was afraid to say, like when let his brother sleep on the streets for weeks. She felt the same, he didn’t judge her for wanting another kind of life for herself. They talked about the past and the present. She was Mexican like him, they liked the same movies and loved Vegas but couldn't agree on music, she asked him to give school a real chance. Two hours went by in a blink of an eye.

They were interrupted by Casey, her roommate, calling over to her from a couple feet away  
"oh shit! That’s Casey! I can’t believe he is already here!"  
"yeah" Oscar taken aback seeing that Casey was 1) a dude and 2) obviously in love with Elena,  
"hey Eli" he spoke to her "ready to go? we can get dinner on the way"  
"yeah of course" Elena gathers her things from the bench she and Oscar shared. She turned to look at him  
"Oscar, I hope I see you again. don’t quit lokito " she smiled and winked while her roommate looked confused  
"orale, "  
she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away


	2. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Spooky and Elena get closer, she invites him to her art show and they go to a party after. Things heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spooky and Elena speak pretty much every day at this point.

She hadn't felt like this about anyone in a long time. He was smart and surprisingly funny. Sometimes a little too blunt but she didn't mind. He was just her type, which meant she should be careful.

Oscar felt better around Elena, she was carefree and kind, exceedingly stubborn at the same time. It was a strange combination, but he liked it. She was different to girls he met before, He could talk to her, she saw him as more than a Santo, more than "Spooky".

It also wasn’t a bad thing that the attraction was off the charts. Elena felt a rush every time she saw him, all smiles and butterflies in her stomach, not to mention a flutter a little further south. She was hyper aware of his presence. The way his muscles flexed underneath his skin, how he always smelled like Irish spring soap and the way squinted his eyes when a new thought popped in his head.

Oscar couldn't wait to see her every day, he was starting to hate the weekends, he loved to watch her talk, the way her lips moved and how nose crinkled when she thought something was really funny. She had little golden freckles on her nose and face, on warmer days, she wore clothes that would let him see that they traveled down her neck and shoulders. He wondered how far they went; he wondered a lot about her and more often than he would care to admit.

_"que onda?"_  
" _que onda?"_

she smiled as she came up and leaned in to give him a small kiss on the cheek "guess what!?"

"what happened?"

"I hate to be that girl, buuuuuuut. you have to guess!" she laughed

he knew she had been working on getting into the schools gallery for a while, it was pretty competitive from what she described but she had been working hard

  
"you got in the show?"

"yes! I made it! I can’t believe it! honestly, I thought they were gonna go with another guy from my class, I just -- I just -- I don’t know! I’m so excited"

She threw her arms around him, he caught her and lifted her off her feet. Her body felt good against his, it made it hard to put her down,  
"you deserve it, your work is amazing, for real _guera_ "  
" _gracias, gracias_ "  
"so when does the show start, _o que_?"  
"well I think I have about a week to finish the last details, then opening night will be on Friday.. it will probably stay up the rest of the semester"  
"that’s good, you're amazing. I’m sure your show will be too.."  
"I have a couple of special invites, _si te doy una, prometes ir_?"  
he laughs " _quieres que vaya?_ "  
"yeah" she said simply.  
"yeah I could go but aren’t these things kinda fancy? you sure you want me there? lowering the real estate?"  
she rolled her eyes _"y a mi que?"_ she laughed "go in your pjs, I don’t care, but you better go! _mas te vale_!"  
" _orale_ , so you busy right now to celebrate? we could go eat or something?"  
"well I mean, I would prefer if you cooked a five course meal but ill manage"  
They laughed and left

\----------------------------------------------------------------

She was nervous and excited the day of her show, it was the biggest show she had done to date. She wondered if Oscar would go. He had said yes but she knew this was way out of his comfort zone. She chose to wear a dark green silky dress and heels. It was a halter dress and it fell to just below her knees, she wasn't showing much skin, unless you saw her from the back, the dress had an open back design. But mostly, the magic of the dress was how it draped over her body, highlighting her small waist and hips that flared out beneath.

She made it to the gallery and was greeted with applause and congratulations from professors, colleagues and staff as well as the usual journalists, art connoisseurs and press. She did her rounds shaking everyone hand and thanking them for coming. The director called her over to give a speech and commend her. As he was giving his big speech, she saw him, all the way in the back of the crowd, in black jeans and white button up, but he looked so good, she smiled at him from across the room. And they swore time stopped for a moment

Finally, when the she and the director were done doing their song and dance, she moved through the crowd to find him. He was staring and one of her paintings.  
"like what you see?" she asked  
he turned to look at her, really look at her, and said "I do"  
she swore her insides were on fire 

"well you clean up nice. _ni quien te viera_ " she jokes  
"me? nah this aint special, but look at you, _guera_ ” in truth, "good" was an understatement, she looked amazing, incredible, sexy, beautiful. The dress skimmed over her body in a way that left him dumbfounded. 

they spoke for a bit longer but were interrupted, she was torn away to speak to possible patrons and journalists, but no matter who she was talking to, Oscar had her attention, she could feel his eyes on her, They spent the rest of the time stealing glimpses from across the room

\------------------------------------------------------------------

When the event was done, she found Oscar waiting for her in the parking lot, leaning on his low rider. The epitome of cool.  
"hey!" she said "you're still here?!"  
"yeah, I didn’t wanna leave yet... without telling you your show was amazing, for real"  
"thank you, that means a lot... f _or real_ " she teased  
he nodded and they started at each other for a moment  
"I guess this is goodnight then, huh" he asked  
"it doesn’t have to be, _la noche es joven_ , plus its Friday soo we don’t have to wake up early..."  
he wasn’t sure where she was going with this but he knew he would follow her anywhere, especially looking the way she did tonight..  
"...... so, I was thinking, a couple of us are going to a party, just drinking and stuff..? you should come with us. Well... with me."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

They got to some beach house, it was packed and the music was shitty, way different than the parties he used to throw with his homies back in Freeridge, but he was there with Elena so it he was taking the good with the bad. They made their way to the bar and then back to the section where her friends were, playing beer pong of all things.

The night went on and they drank more and laughed more. It’s been awhile since he drank like this, he was glad they got an Uber. She leaned into him and laughed in his ear, he wondered if they had been standing so close all this time?

The song changed and she pulled away suddenly, "I love this song, come dance with me." she grabbed his arms and pulled, of course she couldn't actually move him though. "nahh I don’t dance, _guera_ "  
she pouted, "of course you don’t, no one does, but come ooooonn! I just don’t want to go alone... please, for me?" she made an exaggerated sad face and it did the trick. He downed the last of his drink.

They moved down to the dance floor, thank God the place was packed, and everyone was too caught up in their own shit to notice them. They finally settled toward the back of the dance floor. The music was loud, some reggaeton song, he could feel the beat vibrate in his ears, smoke swirling in the air, lights flashing, and then there was her, she lifted her arms around him slowly, first on his arms and shoulder, then she traced her fingers softly across his chest as she swayed to the beat. He looks down at her, all the different colors flashing across her face and skin, he wraps his arm around her waist pulling her to him and before he can change his mind, he leans down to kiss her.

She kisses him back, pushing herself closer to him, her hands reaching around to the nape of his neck, sending electricity all down his body. Their kiss is sweet and slow but her whole body is on fire. She breaks the kiss first and he is afraid he scared her or that she might not want this afterall, but she takes his hand and starts walking toward the restroom.

They get in and she immediately kisses him, their first kiss was sweet, but this is far from it. Its desperate and purposeful. He has one arm around her waist and his other arm is lifting her on to the sink, her legs wrap around his waist and he leans her back against the mirror. They break the kiss so she can hike up her dress while he is unbuckling his pants.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**  
"yo!! get a room!" some drunk guy is banging on their door

They stare at each other and immediately start laughing, she wraps her arms around him tightly while he set her down on the floor. She kissed him again. Softly this time. "we should probably get out of here" she says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the abrupt end but... reasons.


	3. new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the party Spooky gets a call from Cesar. Elena is there for him. They take the next step in their relationship

After that night in the party, they both decided to go home. They had a bit much to drink and she didn’t want whatever was about to happen between them to be a drunken impulse.

The next day they went out for a late breakfast, some small Mexican place down the road from her apartment. She was there before him and waited at the table. She was strangely nervous after the night they had. She saw him at the door and gave him a small wave. Immediately she could tell his whole energy was off. Was it her? Maybe last night was a mistake?

"hey, you good?" she asked

he really didn't have the energy to pretend right now "nah man, my little brother called earlier"

" _le paso algo?_ is he okay? if you have to go, I totally understand, I-"

"he is fine, just stupid. won’t listen. "

"what happened?"

"he is turning our place into a cash house for the Santos" he slammed his fist against the table.

The only person who could get him this riled up was his little brother, whatever the conversation was, she knew it was bad. She hated to see him like this, not because of the whole macho man act he was putting on, but because underneath the anger was pain. It’s something she was familiar with herself.

"why don’t you try talking to him again, once you have calmed down and -"

" _calmed down?_ how can I be calm when he is-- look, you don’t get it, I should go"

" _DON’T_ be an asshole, Oscar"

he shook his head; he didn’t mean to lash out at her, but all this shit with Cesar had him twisted up inside.

"look" she continued "I think you should talk to him, but you have to keep your cool, you can’t say what you need to say, if you're blowing up... You’ll never forgive yourself if you don’t try"

"shit" he sighed " I don’t know if I can, I just, I want so much more for him but... I messed it all up in the first place"

"you didn’t, ok, I mean, you were both kids, you raised him as best you could, you saved him, and you gave him an out, he decided to stay... I know it’s hard but sometimes life is shitty that way."

"I don’t know" he wished he could believe her

"I can go with you, if you want. No pressure. I can stay in the car or whatever, just so you aren’t alone"

"Freeridge aint safe, _guera_ "

"but I’ll be with you, no?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------

He was quiet on the drive and she didn’t speak much either, he was grateful for that. Finally, he reached his old neighborhood and pulled into the driveway of his childhood home. He lived there for so many years, but it felt alien to him now. He expected to see all the old crew but there was no one. Cesar probably sent them away, he can’t risk them seeing a crack in his armor. At least, he was getting smarter. He parked the car, "I just need a few things"

"okay" she smiled

He got off and knocked, Cesar opened the door. She could see him from the car, he was smaller than Oscar, but the way they squared up there was no denying the family resemblance. Cesar moved out of the way to let Oscar in the house, he stared at her for a moment before going inside.

Oscar went inside the house for all of 10 minutes before she saw the door swing open and Oscar storming out. Cesar pushed him off the porch viciously and yelled " _vete con tu puta!_ I don’t need you here!" She could practically see the smoke coming off them, Oscar turned around and pushed Cesar to the ground, Cesar was strong, but Oscar was bigger and much angrier. She ran out of the car. "Oscar! Stop!"

He was on top of his brother punching him in a blind fury. "Oscar! Stop! Please!"

The panic in her voice brought him down to earth. He punched the ground next to his brothers’ head and stood up. He was still shaking with anger. Elena was staring at him with tears welling up in her eyes, he knew he had lost her. But then she grabbed his hand and whispered "this is _not_ what you came here to do"

Oscar brought his hands to his face; how did he manage to fuck it all up in two minutes?

" _look_ , Cesar. You're my brother. You always have a place with me, whenever you're ready"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got to his place; he had driven there absent-mindedly. He had already turned off the car when he realized where he was "oh shit! Sorry, lemme take you home" he started turn the key and she stopped him "are you sure you're okay?" she looked concerned.

"yeah, I’m good. I didn’t mean to scare you and I understand if you can’t be with someone like me"

"its fine. I have three older brothers, they fight all the time… plus, I wasn’t scared. I was sad for you. I’m sorry you can’t fix this"

"yeah me too"

He leaned across the car to hug her; it was the only moment of peace he felt since he woke up this morning. Everything that happened between them last night felt like a memory. He let her go. "you wanna come in? or go eat somewhere, I’ll take you home after."

"I’m kinda hungry actually, maybe we can order in?"

"yeah, sure"

They got off the car and walked into his place. It was a little bare and definitely needed a woman's touch, but it was clean and organized. "you want something to drink? I got water, beer, juice…"

"I’ll take water" she sat across from him in the island bar in his kitchen, he handed her a glass with water and lots of ice, exactly the way she always orders it. She smiled knowingly.

"so, what do you feel like ordering, I can cook too, if you want"

His food was delicious, but she was starving and that would take at least another hour "I’m kinda starving"

they laughed and they decided to post mate some Chinese food and tacos.

they moved toward the couch in the living room, he sat down first, and she curled up next to him. He put his arm around her. When did it get like this? He felt like he had been here a million times before. He turned to look at her and she could feel him stare. "you ok?' she asked him. His response was to kiss her, softly at first, but soon he needed more, he could feel the temperature rise between them. He swiped his tongue across her bottom lip, and she mewled beneath him. She broke the kiss for moment, she pushed herself off the couch and then straddled him, she nestled into his lap and she kissed him again, taking his bottom lip into her teeth and biting, not enough to break skin but just enough to hurt. It made all the blood in his body flow straight down to his cock. She could feel him getting hard beneath her, she had never been this turned on from just kissing anyone. She started to grind herself over him, slowly undulating in the same rhythm as their kiss.

There were way too much clothes between them now. She started to pull up his shirt and lifted his arms to get it out of the way, with his shirt off, she could see his scar ran from his ear all the way down his neck, she took his earlobe into her mouth and sucked slowly "shiiit Lena" he breathed. She moved down to his neck and then lower and lower and

**DING-DONG DING DONG**

his doorbell rang. They had the worst luck ever. "it’s the food" his voice sounded rougher than usual. She laughed and got off him "of course it is"

He moved to the door, fixed his cock in his pants before opening the door, he came back and set the food on the kitchen counter. She was already waiting in the kitchen, she moved behind him and placed small kisses on his back. She loved the way his muscled reacted to her touch. He turned around to face her.

"I don’t wanna stop" she whispered. That was all he needed to hear, he picked her up, her legs locked around his waist and he carried her to the bedroom, kissing her all the way. He sat on the bed with her still on top of him, he could feel her smile as they kissed. He was already shirtless, but she thought he would enjoy a little show. She got off him and stood in between his legs. He put his arms on her waist, but she moved them out of the way. She pulled her shirt over her head slowly, and then she unbuttoned her jeans and slipped out of them too, leaving her only in a black bra and panties. " _hermosa_ " he said to her. She kissed him again and he moved his hands onto her body, around her waist and back, he un-clipped her bra, it fell to the floor and he and leaned away. He had to see her. She was perfect, her breasts were not big or small, they fit her just right. She moved closer for a kiss and her could feel her breast push against his chest, his hands moved down to her hips, he hooked a thumb on each side of her underwear and pulled down, then he ran his hand back up her thighs and gave her ass a good squeeze.

"I wanna try something" she said breathlessly "anything" he replied.

She straddled him on the edge of his bed and reached between them to undo his pants. His cock sprang out and her eyes went wide. He was big. She looked up at him and kissed him "don’t move, ok?" she wrapped her hand around him and gave a few strokes, rubbing him against her own wetness, then she lined him up with her entrance and slowly sank down. She threw her had back and moaned when he was all the way in. 

It was almost too much for him, she was so wet and so tight. He had to move, he started thrusting up "no, no! don’t move... I just want to feel you... can’t you feel me?”

He could, and it was too much, without any movement or friction he could _really_ feel her. Her pussy throbbing around his cock, "Lena, I _have_ to move" he strained

"no, don’t move... don’t move... " her voice trailed off, she was so turned on just having him inside her, she knew she would cum soon. She had thought about this moment for weeks now. "fuuckkk" he groaned. he didn’t know if he could take it anymore, he leaned forward and buried his head in her chest, then he reached and put a nipple in his mouth, she moaned so nicely and threw her head back. He circled and sucked her nipples until he could feel her start to shake on top of him. “I’m so close, so close” she said, and she dropped her head on his shoulder, he could hear her mumbling words in his ear, and he felt her pussy pulsate faster around his cock “god, I’m going to cum” she whispered in his ear as she hit her climax, she let out a loud moan and her whole body tense and released, until she started to come down from her high.

He kissed her shoulders are she took a minute to recover, they started kissing again, this time a little more violently. She was so sensitive from her last orgasm she felt it building up again. He flipped them over, so she was on her back and he between her legs. He was pushing in and out at a pace that made her squirm. She pushed her hips up and grinded herself against him. “fuck, Lenaa” he wanted to make it last longer, but he was finding it hard with her practically fucking herself on against him “please please fuck me” she whispered 

Her words sent him over the edge, he pushed himself all the way inside her violently, and then again and again at a pace that had her begging. He would almost feel bad if it weren’t for her moans. His stroke was getting more erratic and she knew he was close, so was she. She unlocked her legs from behind so he could really move. And he did. He stood back and pushed her knees open so he could see her pretty cunt. His cock disappearing inside her over and over. She started to tremble again, they were both so close, he kept fucking her and put a thumb to her clit, Jesus, he was lucky. She came again like this and he pulled out so he could spent on her thigh 

He plopped down next to her to catch his breath. She could still hear her heartbeat ring in her ears. "that was... something" she said, a familiar flirty tone in her voice. They kissed again softly "I know its a little backwards, but.. do you wanna be my girl?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end! debating if I should add a final chapter to see how they get from this point to the last scene in the show ..


End file.
